


Mark

by LegendsofSnark



Series: 2018 Kinktober [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Paul, Kinktober2018, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Paul and Daryl try something new.





	Mark

Daryl dragged the knife down Paul's chest. He watched with fascination as he squirmed under the cool metal, how his eyes rolled to the back of his head and even more how turned on he got with the threat of walkers outside of their car, a car that stopped working and they were waiting on Rick to come and get them. 

 

Paul wanted to pass the time, Daryl had the perfect idea for it. 

 

Knife play had been on Daryl's kink list for the longest, Paul had been just a little too unsure if that was something that he really wanted to try. Especially in the world that they lived in, it could have gone wrong and he could have ended up turned. 

 

Daryl kissed the worries away, letting him know that he knew what he was doing. He had done it before. 

 

The unanswered question of ‘with who’ rested in his mind but he didn't open his mouth to retort. 

 

“Not gonna nip ya, not yet anyway. I promise. Just wanna…” 

 

The knife reached Paul's cock, Daryl turned the blade so that the rigid part of the blade didn't cut him. 

 

The metal was cool against his aching cock. Paul reached forward and twisted his hands in Daryl's messy hair. 

 

Daryl moved the blade further up, the metal touched the head of Paul's cock, he jerked, hands flying to his hair as he gave it a slight tug before dropping it again. 

 

“What are you gonna do? Are you going to fuck me with the blade that could be dangerous.” 

 

Daryl chuckled. “Yeah. I'm gonna but with the handle. Just gonna shove it right in there. You're loose enough baby.” 

 

Paul let out a strangled breath when Daryl pushed the end of the blade inside.of him. 

 

Paul had never been fucked with anything besides a cock before. Not even his fingers and feeling this, feeling the way that Daryl fucked him slowly with the tip of Paul's favorite blade sent a chill up his spine. 

 

“Daryl…” 

 

Daryl smirked, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Paul's lips. 

 

“Grab your cock, stroke yourself to match my thrusts.” 

 

Paul nodded. He gripped the base of his cock quickly and began to work his hand to match the now fast pace of Daryl's hand. 

 

“What about you? You gonna come?” 

 

Daryl grinned. “Nah. Want you to enjoy this. I can see Rick's truck up ahead. Maybe when we get home you can suck me off. Now enjoy this baby. Come for me.” 

 

Daryl moved his hand faster, the handle blade glistened with the wetness of his boyfriend. 

 

“Daryl! Fuck!” Paul's body jerked in anticipation. 

 

Daryl gave one last thrust, his eyes went straight to Paul's cock as he came in his hand. 

 

Daryl moved the blade. He pressed It to his lips and sucked it clean, enjoying the taste. 

 

Paul watched in earnest, eyes filled with lust. “Daryl…” 

 

He couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say to him. 

 

Daryl smiled. “How do you feel?” 

 

“I'm at a ten. I'm good. I'm good. That was amazing.” 

 

Daryl began helping him get his pants back on. “Something you wanna try again? This time keep you on edge all night when we ain't on a run?” 

 

Paul nodded. “Yes, yes baby.” He looked out at the window. Something in his eyes. “You think you can mark me up next time? Carve your Initials in me?” 

 

Daryl quirked an eyebrow. “You sure about that?” 

 

Paul nodded. “Yes. Yes I am. Please.” 

 

Before Daryl could respond a knock on the window alerts Daryl and Paul that Rick and the group arrived. He didn't even hear them take out the walkers to get to them. 

 

He rolled off of Paul and opened the door. 

“You alright?” Rick asked. He surveyed the two men, taking it Paul's flustered face and Daryl's obvious erection. 

 

“We are uh, good.” Paul smiled. “Never better. What's gonna happen with the car?” 

 

Rick tilted his head to the other car behind him. “Got someone to fill it up and drive it back. You two take that car and get cleaned up.” 

 

Daryl entwined their hands and headed towards the car. 

 

They had a long talk ahead of them. 


End file.
